Zombie Survival
by bluepixininja
Summary: Melissa and kim have been best friends for 4 years and when their last sleep over turns from all fun and games to pure hell they get sucked into the game and now must beat it to get out alive will they do it or will they fail?
1. The red queen

**Hey everyone! I'm new to the site. I made this story for a friend who is moving to Germany so I dedicate this to her and if your reading this Kim I love you like a sister and I will miss you I hope you enjoy this! To everyone else there will be inside jokes and what not all over this story so i'm just warning you! I also dont own anything it all belongs to capcom, the only thing I own is Kim and I and the idea :(**

**CH 1**

*Melissa's POV*

I was pacing by the front door waiting for Kim to get here. _Kim hurry up we are wasting precious Resident Evil time!_ After I thought of that I pushed my glasses back up to my face so my brown eyes can see through them better. I hear her car honk once then I opened the front door to see her getting out.

"Dude what took you so long!" I said as I stepped out into the hot summer day bare foot walking on the hot drive way.

"I'm sorry Melissa but my mom wanted me to wash the dishes before I left." She said as she got out of the car and opened the back seat to grab her overnight bag.

I shook my head and kept the door open for her as she grabbed her bag then closed it right behind her walking inside my two story house.

"Hello Kim." My mom says as she was making dinner. It turned out to be hamburgers with her homemade fries.

"Hi Mrs. Vargas." Kim says while waving at her as we pass her to get to the basement where my room was.

I opened the door to my room and started to descend down the stairs into my room. My room was covered in gaming posters along with one or two movie and anime posters, besides a nightstand, a bed, desk, and a TV I had a few game consoles like the Wii, Xbox360, PS2, and a Gamecube I turned on the Wii and toss a controller to Kim once she puts her stuff down by the bed.

"Ok are you down that we play Resident Evil Umbrella chronicles first?" I asked already knowing the answer so I popped the disk in.

"Why must you ask when you already know the answer." She said after activating her controller.

I only laughed and started a new game with her on hard. After playing for a hour of killing zombies and making fun of the voice acting things started to get hard.

"Hey Kim do you ever think that if we ever get sucked into the game like they do in those fan fics that no one reads do you think we would kick some ass? OH! Shoot the guy up there I'm busy kicking this guys ass." I said as I moved the Wii controller all over the TV screen just to keep the zombies off of us.

"What do you mean those fan fics that no one reads you read them! And yes I think we would kick some ass." She said as she tries to keep the zombies at bay from above us.

"Girls dinner!" My mom yelled from upstairs I sighed as I put my controller down after pausing the game.

"Well we will never know Kim." I said as I was about to pull her to the stairs the TV turned black for a sec before the red queen came on the screen staring at us.

"What the hell?"

"What the fuck"

"Mel have you seen this before?" Kim asked looking at me.

"Kim I have been playing this game ever since it came out and never saw this." I said as I looked back at her for a sec before looking back at the red queen.

"Challenge accepted….. Scanning players." It said

"Scanning?" Kim said as she looks at the TV screen.

A red beam moves throughout the whole room before going back into the TV.

"Downloading players….." It said before the download began.

"What does it mean downloading players?" I asked Kim as I look at her she looked at me and screamed while jumping in mid air.

"Melissa your dissolving!" she yelled looking at me I looked down to see my hands almost gone I looked back at her to see her head dissolving.

"So are you Kim!" I said as I turned back to the TV.

By now we were almost completely dissolved I looked at Kim one last time.

"Kim If we don't make it out alive I love you like a sis!" I said as I totally disappear.

**OK! this is the end of chapter 1 send feed back on what you think I hope you enjoy this and stick to the end of it! Kim I hope you enjoy this I love you so much girl!**


	2. Billy and the train

**Ok! hey it's me blue with another installment of my awsome story dedicated to my buddy Kim anyway here is the disclaimer and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own resident evil it belongs to capcom I just own Mel and Kim in my story and the idea thats all! **

**CH2**

*Melissa's POV*

Once I disappeared I saw bright light up ahead and I was going towards it. _OMG I DIED WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD! _I yelled in my head as I past the light and felt myself falling I yelled as I landed on someone the elbowed me in the gut.

"Ok whoever you are you just elbowed my in the gut I hope your happy!" I said and I got up on my knees.

"Melissa is that you?" A voice that sounded familiar said. I looked down and saw it was KIM!

"OMG KIM!" I yelled hugging her then I got up then held out a hand to help Kim get up. I went to dust myself when I saw I was in jeans. I was wearing basketball shorts with my Resident Evil Tee shirt but now I was in dark blue jeans and what looked like a S.T.A.R.S. tee shirt while Kim was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt with a duck on it.

"Kim what does my shirt say on the back?" I asked while turning around for her to see and I moved my long dark brown hair out of the way so she can read.

"Um it says my brother is part of S.T.A.R.S!" She said before felling her pockets for something.

"Hey Mel do you got your phone on you?" she asked I felt around and pulled out a wallet.

"No but I got a wallet! HM let me see if I got any- HOLY SHIT!" I said as I stared at my ID.

"What!" she yelled as she came over to me to get a better look.

"It says here I'm fucking related to Chris Redfield! I yelled looking at my last name.

"No way!" She said as she snatched the wallet out of my hand to look.

"No fair!" she yelled as she handed me my wallet back. I took it and looked at her smiling.

"Hey look for your wallet maybe it will say you're related to Wesker or something." I giggled as I said it she flipped me off then pulled out her wallet and opened it.

"Hey it says I'm related to Leon!" She says smiling.

"Really! I said as I snatched her wallet out of her hand and looked at the ID

"Sweet!" I said then handed it back to her I was about to ask a question but a car drove toward us and stopped in front of us then were in military uniform with a guy In the backseat. The two guys in the front got out of the car looking at us.

"You two put your hands up!" one of the said so we did we didn't want to get shot.

"Tom where are the hand cuffs?" the cop asked the other officer.

"Um sorry sir I don't have them." He said while keeping his eye

"WOW so you don't even have hand cuffs and you call yourselves Military police!" I said as I laughed the cop behind me pushed me to the back of the car and shoved me in with the dude in the back. I turned to my right and look at the guy and notice it was none other than Billy Cohen!

I just started at him for a minute while he tried to look ahead but got annoyed with my stare and looked at me to see me staring at him.

"What!" He yelled at me I only smiled the giggled.

"Hi!" I said while looking at him.

"Um Melissa let's leave the nice man alone." Kim says as she puts on her seat belt. I put on my seat belt as well so I didn't have to hear about it later from Kim.

"Alright you two shut the hell up before I- HOLY SHIT!" the driver tried to stop the car but hit a rock which made us flip over all the windows broke and I got a cut on my cheek.

"Ow that hurt!" I said as I dangle from my seat feeling the blood rush to my head.

"Thank god for seat belts!" Kim said as she tried to get down. Billy who was not wearing a seat belt got up rubbing his head.

"Hey Billy mind getting me down from here please." I said as I look out the window seeing the undead dogs walk to the crash site. Billy nodded and tried to unbuckle me but it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry kid I can't get you down you going to have to hang on for a minute. He said as he starts to help Kim get down. I looked around so see both cops are knocked out and the driver had a knife on him.

"Hey Billy be a friend and give me that knife I'm cutting my way out. I said as I point to the knife he shrugged then pulled out the knife and gave it to me.

"Do you know how to work a knife?" he asked looking at me I nodded.

"I was a girl scout once I think I can handle a little- OW MY HAND!" I yelled as I look at my hand I had a nice big cut on the palm of my hand Billy took the knife out of my hand and cut me down the Kim.

"A girl scout hn?" He asked while looking at me I only smiled at him.

All of the sudden we heard barking and two dogs tried to yank a guard out of the car but not until after I took the drivers gun Billy took the other dudes gun before he got pulled out.

"Oh hell no you are not using a gun I bet you don't know how to use it!" Billy said while looking at me and watching me.

"Relax My boyfriend took me shooting a lot last summer I got a decent shot but right now we need to get out of this car before we are dog food." I said. He shook his head then started to get out of the car by the window I turned to Kim.

"Kim Stick with us and just follow Billy!" I said as I pushed her out of the car then I got out to see a horrific site to the right of the car. All four dogs are eating on the two cop bodies I made a small noise and all four dogs saw us. Billy pulled me up and pushed me into the forest.

"Run girls now!" Bill said as Kim and ran deeper into the forest hearing gun shots in the distance. I was leading and I kept looking back and didn't see the train in front of me so when I kept running I hit it dead on WHAM! I feel to the ground.

"Ow." I said as I got up and saw Kim still staring at me.

"Haha smooth." She said as she cracked a smile.

"Come on Kim we don't have time for us just standing around let's get in the train." I said as I pull her on the train. Looking around it looks like the leeches already attacked the train.

"Alright this is fantastic!" I said as we both walked forward ready to face the train.

**And there you go this is chapter 2 please send feedback and I will see you next time.**


	3. Busted by Rebecca

**Hey everyone sorry I havent updated in a while school is just crazy but thank god I took my final and now im on break for a month yay! heres the nexted chapter enjoy!**

**CH3**

***Melissa's POV***

After entering the train we saw a bunch of dead bodies all over the place.

"EW these guys are starting to rot let's get the fuck out of here before our friends wake up and want to do group hugs!" I said as I look around at the dead bodies I found a cane so I picked it up and handed it to Kim.

"Hey make yourself useful beat zombies with this." I said as I hand her the cane she looked at it then back at me.

"Where the fuck did you find this?" she asked I looked at her then handed it to her anyway.

"In that dudes dead hand." I said as I walked to the door.

"Um… ok." she said as she took it and followed me. I opened the door and walked into the next cart it was pretty empty maybe a zombie here and there but that was it we past a door but all of a sudden it opened I turned around about to pull the trigger when I saw it was Rebecca she had her gun on us Kim and I put our hands up.

"Freeze! Who are you?" she asked slowly putting her gun down.

"Um as long as you don't shoot us we will tell you." I said as I eyed the gun she nodded and put it away.

"Ok I'm Kim Kennedy and this is Melissa Redfield." Kim said as she pointed to herself then at me.

"Well Kim it's nice to meet you and Melissa it's nice to finally meet you your brother is a great cop." She says while showing us a small smile. I smiled back and looked behind her and saw a zombie but I remembered that I had to act normal.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing behind her she turned around pointing her gun at him you can tell it was a dude because of his suit but he had a few holes in his outfit covered in blood and was walking funny.

"Is it Halloween already? Because that guy looks like a hobo with blood on him." I said while Kim just shook her head. Rebecca looked back at me then back at him and continued to point his gun at him.

"Sir stop moving forward and give me your name." She said while keeping her gun pointed at the guy he kept coming forward and Rebecca took two steps back.

"Sir please! I will shoot you." She said but he kept on coming.

BANG BANG BANG!

She fired three shots into his chest he stumbled but kept coming. I panicked and yelled at her.

"Shoot him in the head!" she nodded once and pulled the trigger once more and the bullet when right into his head. I released my breath I held in and walk up to her.

"Woot good shooting tex!" I said then took a quick look around to make sure that the undead were still dead.

"Thanks now tell me what are you guys doing here I know for a fact you're not supposed to be here Melissa you're supposed to be with Claire." She said while looking at me with her hands on her hips.

"I was?" I asked forgetting I was supposed to play along Kim caught on though and elbowed me in the ribs it sure knocked some sense in me.

"Oh um well you see um…. I wanted to take few days from Claire so I just took random train and well here I am!" I said as I threw my hands out in front of me and put on a fake smile hoping she would buy it and let me off the hook.

"I'm getting on the radio with Chris you are so busted." She said with taking her radio out trying to get it to work.

"Fuck I'm screwed if she gets through Chris might get here sooner." I said too Kim while Kim didn't look too worried.

"It's fine she won't she can't reach anyone in this train her team is too far out." She said smiling I nodded after thinking about it.

"Damn I can't reach them Melissa the next time I get through I'm calling it in but till then your sticking with me." She pulled me to her side and pushed me in the direction she wanted to go in I pulled Kim along with me and pouted for getting in trouble.


End file.
